


【带卡】十八

by Nandinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandinger/pseuds/Nandinger
Summary: 如题 养父子 中篇
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. “你总是这样骗我”

男人的手臂从身后扣住了他的手腕，恍惚间，他只能感受到一阵强烈的疼痛感从指尖漫延到脚跟，昏黄一片的房间，半睁的眼缝只能模糊的看到黑乎乎的影子。

他快脱水了。

嘴边只剩下无意识的哼哼，塌下的脊背弯成了月牙状，汗液顺着凹陷处一直从后颈流淌到臀缝，最终在男人毫不温柔的操干下与精液化作了泡沫堆积在穴口。

卡卡西有些走神了。

他想起几年前这男人总会用那有着紧实肌肉的臂膀架着他坐在肩头，而此刻他却用指尖紧紧扣进了男人的肉里；想起几年前男人总会用那双手帮他把银发上的泡沫冲掉，帮他签学校琐碎的协议，而此刻他却用这双手来抚摸他的乳头，探进他的唇舌。

“好……难过……”

卡卡西抽噎着向前膝行着试图逃避着身下插入体内的巨物，却又被男人一把拽回来进的更深，纵使他再能忍，一下被操入最深处的感觉还是让他忍不住浑身发抖，眼泪大滴大滴的滴在灰色的床单上，烙下深色的痕迹。

“还要继续?”带土问。

他答应的毫不犹豫，眼神飘忽着望向一旁放在床头柜上的矿泉水，干涸的喉咙发出沙哑的呼喊:“水...”

带土再怎样心狠也不会拿他的身体状况开玩笑，抽插的间隙，他伸手够到一旁的水扭开瓶盖送到了他的嘴边。男孩忙不迭的接过，咕噜咕噜几口便将450ml的水喝的见了底。

带土暂且停了会儿，等他休息着喘两口气。唇角流下的水链掺杂着唾液与方才的水液。

“还行么?我告诉过你不要勉强。”男人冷峻的眉宇今晚终于透露出些许的温柔，尽管转瞬即逝。

“我还可以......”他想要让带土知道，自己不是在开玩笑，他已经不再是小孩子了。

“你好烦。”

说着，男人便又开始了胯下的挺动，饱满的龟头压着软肉发力，青筋与肉壁的磨蹭都能使他爽的要升天。先前尚未扩张完好的肉穴此刻已变得食髓知味，配合着带土的动作夹紧变松，一切都变得美妙无比。他早知道他们的身体一定非常契合。早在五年以前。

带土是他的父亲。名义上的。起先卡卡西这样叫他时便被人呵斥了一番，随着年岁的渐长，他似乎也默许了这层诡异的“父子关系”，但当卡卡西这样叫时他还是会露出鄙夷的目光，加之一个不疼不痒的腿踢。

早在五年前的生理知识课堂前，卡卡西就想过他与所谓“父亲”的交媾。带土对他做着他最喜欢的漫画书《亲热天堂》上的举动，他不知道带土的下体有多长有多粗，但他知道肯定小不了。当笔直的西装裤勾勒着带土的美好线条时，他稚嫩的小脑袋都快充血了。

他开始有意的对带土做出亲昵的举动，带土也只认为他是单纯的对“父亲”的依赖，直至之后事情愈演愈烈，他吻了他的“父亲”。在家长会后回家的途中，他的幼齿蹭到男人冰冷的下唇，男人迟疑了片刻，纵容了他的放肆。从那时起，卡卡西便觉得带土是他的。他一个人的。

回忆的浪潮与现实的结合让他产生出莫名的背德感，明明双眼溢满了泪水，却仍是咬着牙不肯出声。

“够了。”

男人从他体内缓缓退了出来，滚烫的柱身蹭过敏感的腿缝，又让他忍不住打了个激灵。带土抱起他走进了浴室，待热水将浴缸放满，他才将人小心翼翼放了进去。

“为什么不做到最后......”

卡卡西回头瞪着他有些不满，含泪的眼中夹杂着些许的怨念。

“没必要。”

带土的手指在他后穴扣弄着灌入温水，将浊流一点点引出。

“那你愿意和我在一起了吗?”

带土沉默着，待水珠从他的发尖滴落，他才回过神来说了句:“我们不是一直在一起吗。”

“......”

他又在扭曲他的意思。

“带土......”他叫他。

“嗯?”

带土已经出了浴缸站在镜前擦拭着身上的水珠。

“我不会再叫你‘爸爸’了。”

“那样最好。”

“因为我爱你。”

“......”

他又沉默了。说实话带土觉得自己就是个混蛋，被养了十一年的小崽子勾引了，还把人给上了，明知道他的意思却还一直装疯卖傻用无作为来当作回答。明明上床之前自己说过“痛就滚出去，别想着我会心疼你”，到头来还是对着肿胀的穴口暗自忏悔；明明之前说“你现在正是青春期不懂事”，到头来自己还是没有把持住把他给上了。

宇智波带土。你不愧是个食言背德的混蛋啊。

漆黑一片的房间里，男孩平稳的呼吸声正一下下撞击在他的胸膛，他柔软潮湿的银发随着动作轻轻搔动着带土的下颚，他柔软的窝在他的臂弯下，手忍不住的去抱住男人精壮的腰身。

带土盯着窗随着夜风摇晃的树丫，呆呆的沉浸在暂且无法逃离的回忆中。

「你就那么喜欢我?」

「如果你不能取悦我，那就滚出去。」

「敢说疼以后就别回这个家了。」

看看，他都说了些什么。

不过卡卡西确实全程都死咬着枕头的边角，浑身颤抖着小声啜泣也没叫出一声。带土当时哪顾及那么多，被气愤冲昏头脑的男人只想让他好好知道“爱一个人”不是那么容易，不是挂在嘴上的空话，不是突然兴起的欲望。

他已经不再年轻了，掐指想来同他一般大的此时孩子都在上小学了，而他还独来独来，不慌不忙的做着钻石王老五。而卡卡西呢?他甚至还未踏入大学的校园，还未走上工作的轨道，还未经历过社会的历练，他有什么资格霸占着这样的少年一辈子?

卡卡西会是个比他更优秀的商业精英。

会是个比他更好的择偶对象。

会是个比他更称职的父亲。

所以他应该找一个比自己更好的对象。

而那个人绝不会是一个年龄能做他父亲还毁容半张脸的带土。

“卡卡西...”他轻抚着对方脖颈处被他咬了渗出血的伤痕，看着少年疼的微微皱了皱眉，他的手指变得更加轻柔。很痛吧，卡卡西，无论是身子还是被他所伤害的心。

谁不是呢。

带土沉沉的叹了一口气，掀了被子起身去客厅里接水喝。管家和佣人都睡了，此刻只开着一盏照明灯的客厅显得有些凄凉。液体灌入玻璃杯发出不太悦耳的声响，待凉凉的水液濡染到了手指时，他才回过神来将杯子移开。

客厅的窗户没关，秋风夹杂着庭院里的落叶吹到了阳台，一阵寒气扑散在他赤裸的胸口。变天了，明天该提醒他加衣服才是。

他又忍不住去想卡卡西。

说起卡卡西，这是收养他的第十一年了。他看着人从刚领回来一幅怯弱着扯着他的衣袖在斑和止水面前发颤再到后来他从大宅里搬出来有了自己的个人空间随即变得格外粘人，当初的小团子怎么那么快就长成了178的男人了？看着他身旁的爱慕者越来越多，带土总会忍不住拿自己和那群活蹦乱跳整天围着他叽叽喳喳的女孩子对比，至于目的，他一直都不肯承认——

——他喜欢卡卡西。

很喜欢很喜欢。

喜欢到夜晚替他盖上被褶时忍不住低头去吻他浓密的长睫毛。

喜欢到放学去接他时都不忍松开他的手。

喜欢到他感冒发烧都要淋着雨送他去医院。

喜欢到看他第一次告诉自己“爸爸，有女孩子向我表白......”时从容的问“那你喜欢她吗?”

喜欢到小家伙去把人给揍了一顿后自己又出面护着他像个还没长大的孩子一样问对方“有问题吗?”

他是宇智波带土，他是他强有力的后盾。即使有一天他不姓宇智波，他依然护着他一辈子。

正是如此，所以他不得不在他以后的婚礼上充当父亲的角色，看着他去牵别的女人的手，看着他亲吻别的女人，给她戴上钻戒，他们以后的孩子会称呼他为一个他不敢想的名字。让他去接受这一切真是太痛苦了。

人类最高级的浪漫，是面对已知的悲剧也一往无前的勇气。

「我喜欢你。」

「带土......」

「因为我爱你。」

只有他自己知道他的身体颤抖的有多厉害，但刹那的欣喜转瞬便被现实给击打的支零破碎。

他抿了抿干燥的嘴唇，忍不住将死皮撕下，尽管他知道往后几日吃起辣来一定会疼的要命。他还是做了。就如几小时前。

如果他拒绝了卡卡西的邀请且义正言辞的告诉他和他讲论一番道理，他的卡卡西一定会安稳的睡在他自己的房间，蜷缩着忍不住抱住被子寻求一些安全感，他从小便这样。但他没有。

一杯凉水下肚，终是将他燃起的喉管给浇了个透彻。

带土站起身赤脚走回房间，借着走廊淡淡的光，他看到卡卡西仍保持着原样睡的很沉。也是，他应该很累了。轻轻扭动门把将试图闯入宁静空间的光线完全阻绝，带土小心翼翼的躺回了原位，只片刻，少年便已又缠了上来，贴着他的胸膛，听着他沉稳的心跳。

“睡吧。”

他说。

02

卡卡西醒来时，入眼的便是被金色落叶所给覆盖的屋檐，深秋了。

他撑起身子忍受着身后撕裂般的疼痛翻了个身，男人正背对着他着装整齐的坐在床沿玩手机。是扫雷，很老的游戏，比他还老，但卡卡西总觉得他玩起来有一种复古的气息，类似于上个世纪的唱片机的感觉，他很喜欢。

“卡卡西，我们谈谈吧。”带土先开口打破了沉默。

卡卡西裹着被子膝行着到他身边，想到昨晚对方说的话，避开他的冷漠勾着唇笑着说道:“你愿意接受我了吗?”

“......”

说真的，他实在不想说出拒绝的话。面对这样的笑，面对这样的卡卡西。

“听着。我们不适合——”

“可你昨天答应我了。”

“我答应你什么了?”

“你说‘如果不能取悦我，就滚出去’，我没滚，我取悦你了，我让你感到开心了，我们可以在一起。”

带土被他的话给噎住了。

“带土，”他坐在带土身后用额抵着人的后背蹭着，“我已经不是五岁的小孩子了。”

“可你现在也还没成年。”带土自认的叹了口气，因为他真的再找不出任何借口了。

“那等我成年了你就和我在一起了吗?”

“...再说吧。”他扭转过身子揉了揉那一头柔软的银发，“我该去公司了，假已经帮你请了。中午我不回来吃饭了，想出去玩就去逛逛，身体不舒服打电话给我。”说完，他紧了紧脖颈上的丝绒领带，起身准备离开。

“等等。”卡卡西的手指勾着他的衣角微微发力。

“怎么了?”

“你上次告诉我这句话是我小学毕业的时候。现在你又用同样的借口来搪塞我，带土......”说话间，他的眼眶又止不住的发红，带着没睡醒的气音，让人听了忍不住心揪。

“我会兑现承诺。但不是现在。”他俯下身子去吻卡卡西，舌尖探入他温热的口腔安抚着对方不安的情绪，他确实是个天才，学什么都很快，不一会儿，带土就被他抱住了脖颈一同摔到了床榻上。卡卡西有些无措的舌尖轻轻舔着他的锐齿齿尖，舌苔蹭过对方的上颚，他感到一丝丝的羞耻，带土见他不动了，便又欺身压住了对方，用温柔的探入包容着对方的磕磕绊绊，用唇瓣包住他的薄唇轻轻吮吸发出让人浮想联翩的水声。他确实是个吻技高超的男人，这让卡卡西有些莫名的不满，他咬了一口对方舌面，随着一阵血腥味在嘴里蔓延开来，男人抽痛着退了出来。

“.....”卡卡西笑着擦去唇边的涎液，看着人吃瘪让他感觉说不上的开心。

“我快迟到了。”他淡然的起身看了眼手上的腕表，与方才投入的人判若两人。

“那你和我现在到底是什么关系?”刚与对方亲热完，卡卡西便忍不住蹬鼻子上脸的问他，尽管语气中还略带着些许的戏谑，但他却是副正经的样子。

“...父子?”带土思考了片刻，实在想不出还有什么更能形容两人关系的词来。

“不对！”

卡卡西说着，挣扎着坐起身，两手交叉在胸前比划了个叉，随即有板有眼的用如同教小孩子说话的方式对他说:“这是恋——人——”

“我觉得不行。”

说着，他便拖起卡卡西的屁股将他抱进了怀里，一手揽住他的腰将人从床上抱了起来，带着人弯腰在衣柜里翻找适合他的衣服。

卡卡西被他的话与举止的两个极端弄得一愣一愣的，有些茫然的勾住人荡着两条光洁的小腿晃悠。

“我觉得这种称呼留到以后更好。”

他吻了吻他的鼻尖，在卡卡西尚未反应过来之际，又将人带衣物一同丢在了床上，匆忙一句“上班去了”之后便逃也似的离开了他的视线。

卡卡西这才回过神来盯着被关上的门脸红了一阵，随即整个人都窝进了被子里喘着粗气。他的枕头上还有着淡淡的巧克力味，那是许多成熟的商业人士都不会染指的气味，但这位冷酷霸总私底下却是个至死不渝的甜党。卡卡西再怎么不接受吃甜食，也爱屋及乌的配合他吃两口。此刻他几乎要溺死在巧克力的怀抱与带土的柔情中了。

谁说他不温柔，只是对象不是你罢了。卡卡西忍不住带着些得意腹诽着曾经在公司楼道里对他的带土议论纷纷的女人。

是秋天吗?

分明是春天到了。他笑着想。

tbc.


	2. “回家了”

03

老实说呆在家里的感觉对他来说并不是太好，特别当没有带土在时。管家先生无时无刻不盯着他等候着他发号施令，连做饭的阿姨也拿着本子来问他想吃点什么，尽管身为这里的第二个主人，但卡卡西还是不自在的觉得尴尬。

他不太喜欢这种环境。

果然还是一个人看书更好。卡卡西想着，趿拉着脚底的拖鞋到了书房，最下的一排满满都是他的漫画书，尽管带土总说等他成年再看，但最后还是忘得一干二净。

他的书房有一张梨花木制的办公桌，那是他的小侄子家送的，做工精致造价不菲，通体为棕褐色还泛着淡淡的黄，凑近还能嗅到木的芳香。

卡卡西挺想念刚搬家的那会儿，他总是能在带土办公时坐到他腿上，看着他敲敲打打使空白的屏幕变的全是字是种消磨时间的好办法，而且当时的他并不像现在那样去敷衍自己。

他觉得带土这人很奇怪，人前人后两个样，面对家人时总是还能放下架子心平气和说几句话；去了公司就冷着一张脸让一众妄图借着爬上他的床的女人死了那颗心。卡卡西什么都能接受，但除了一点让他尤为头疼——带土总是摆出一副长辈的样子来逃避他，尽管他确实是他的长辈。

上小学时带土还能整天让他黏着满足他的各种要求，但卡卡西当时并没有那种想法，听老师讲生理知识也只是会莫名联想到漫画的内容，小脸莫名的红了也不知道个所以然。家长会后的那天中午天气晴的特别好，卡卡西被他拉着肉嘟嘟的小手往回走，他突然叫他蹲下来，带土笑了笑，不太情愿但还是照做，他第一次吻了他的父亲，在嘴唇上，在年幼的心里。

中学以后带土可能碍于年龄与那个吻对他少了很多接触，什么睡前故事，搂搂抱抱都没有了，就连去了超市他明明知道卡卡西喜欢吃什么，但卡卡西不说，他就是不买。中学时的卡卡西尤为叛逆，不如说几乎所有孩子这个年龄都是叛逆的；上课听懂了就埋头做题，回家看到带土也不打招呼，背着书包就去了自己的房间，甚至在带土给他夹菜时都要抗拒着恨不得躲掉，但带土也知道他的性子，什么都看得出，什么也不说。

卡卡西上的是私立高中，平时只能住在学校里，带土以为他还没从叛逆期中出来，拖着行李箱帮他办着入学手续时笑着问道：“我不在你身边管你了，开心吧？”但在卡卡西看来那根本就是个废话，哪有人会这样想。

离开家不能见带土的时间越长，他的心绪便越来越难以掌控，专注力下降，晚上也辗转反侧睡不下去，同寝室的男孩子晚上聊的都是各种关于女孩子的话题，甚至还有人引以为傲的将做爱经验侃侃而谈，这仿佛是一个肮脏的装满性欲的地方，卡卡西越发想离开这个地方回家。

他打了电话和带土说，带土又和老师请假，几个小时后，他便成功出了校。

“不习惯吗？”带土握着方向盘等待着红灯的结束，问了一句。

“勉强，我只是想回来。”想回来见你。但他没敢说出口。

“不想住校就走读吧，我也不是不同意你那么做，”

“……”

一阵沉默后，他便脱离了学校的魔爪，每天可以第一节早课再到，但晚自习还是和以前一样要一直到十点半，带土每天都准时送准时接，有时还会在朋友的聚会上匆匆离席只为了去接在门口等了很久的卡卡西。

其实他还是藏不住自己的眼睛的，他还是爱自己的，卡卡西想着。

“少爷！吃饭了！”做饭阿姨在楼下喊着他。

他轻轻将漫画合上，还没看了两页，尽在想过去了。

安静的办公室里，带土正独享着自己的休息时间，门外突然响起的敲门声让他有些不悦，但还是不情不愿的说了声“进”。

绝嘿嘿笑着鬼精鬼精的提着手中的电脑凑到带土身边来，带土惯性使然的往后退了一步，盯着他露出个恐惧困惑的表情来。

“有人来找你家孩子喽～”

“我哪有孩子？”这话刚一出口他便反应过来了，顿时脸上就起了阴云，表情略显阴暗的看着他。“这个时候来干嘛？”

“看你日子太滋润了来敲诈呗，人养大了就要抱走了。”绝抽来一旁的凳子坐下，点进浏览器打开了自己的邮箱，将最顶上的邮件点开展示在带土面前。

带土看了整个人气极反笑，当着绝的面忍不住骂了几句：“当初旗木朔茂死了她在哪里？现在人养大了就要拖回去了？她自己还癌症缠身，拉着卡卡西去给她打工赚钱，她疯了！？”

绝看着他沉沉笑了一声，“那要怎么回复？”

“这件事没有商量的余地，让她趁早死了那条心。”

绝飞快的敲打着键盘，鼠标挪动着点点，一封邮件就这样发了出去。

“发出去了。”绝收好电脑上下打量了他一番，“你还是一点没变啊……”他唇角的笑因着惨白的皮肤越发的让人畏惧。

“别说多余的话，我现在很累，做完你该做的事就给我出去。”

“嘿嘿……是是是，昨晚春宵一刻值千金了，现在要休息。”绝在说完这句话后逃也似的冲出了办公室，还不忘把门拉上。

如果说那都算春宵，带土可能需要重新了解下这个词的概念。

他不讨厌这些事，他讨厌的是对未成年出手的自己，他的发小琳早就信誓旦旦的说过他一定会忍不住对他的“儿子”出手，当初他还拍着胸脯保证这辈子他对卡卡西的好永远都是建立在“父子”关系上的，现在好了，他完美的落进了琳的诅咒。

“琳，我完了。”他半开玩笑却又极为绝望的冲琳说着。

“我知道，你早该完了，三年起步，你现在还来得及。等你出狱他就成年了，多好。”琳一副看透的样子，轻抿了一口杯中的咖啡悠悠的喝着。

“……我是在和你说认真的，真的不是我主动的。”

“你哪次主动过？人家小你那么多都有勇气来倒追你，你怎么就那么不识好歹？”琳瞪了他一眼，自己毕竟是看着卡卡西从一个白团子长到现在的，也算半个爹，在这方面也有点批评带土的权利。

“我发现你现在怎么是这个样子，难怪没人愿意娶你，卡卡西都比你温柔。”带土知道她与男朋友的未公开恋情，调侃着半是实话的说着。

“……咳咳……”琳一口咖啡差点快喷了出来，两眼满是对带土不满的控诉，“暴露了吧！还说不喜欢他！还有，我不是没有人娶，我只是还不想结婚！！”

“是是……美女说什么都对，你都快三十六了还不结婚你是打算怎么的？”

“不怎么样，那你呢？三十六岁老大叔，你别真太进入角色了，你还没孩子，连女朋友都没有！”

带土承认，他如果不是真的找不到人聊天，他也不会找上野原琳，以前还扭扭捏捏的喜欢着人家现在带土见面就要和她怼起来，念着她是女的也不敢动粗，一股恶气久久不能发泄。

“好的，谢谢美女，美女再见。”带土忙买了账单头也不回的离开公司楼角的咖啡馆。

人逢喜事精神爽，果然这对他不是喜事，他现在困的栽在办公桌上就能睡着。梦境如一台名为“卡卡西”的放映机，回环往复的放着几个零碎的片段：吃着加糖红豆糕一脸嫌弃的他，坐在超市购物车上笑着晃着小腿的他，低下身子去够秋刀鱼的他，怨恨的瞪着自己的他，随即，画面急转直下，稚嫩的脸庞换做了少年略显棱角的轮廓，他的笑带着泪水眼角发红，唾液横流，晃着的小腿缠上了他的后腰在尾椎骨处交叠……

这是……昨晚的他。

带土意识到这一点时睡意全无，楞楞的盯着自己裤裆的鼓起发呆，精神恍惚了片刻后背阵阵发凉。

“……”刚开门的小迪入眼便是一代带总低头看着自己的勃起的裆部发愣，难以言喻的心情浮上心头，进退两难的看了看他，又看了看手里的工作报表，“打扰了！”

“你等等，回来！”带土还没看到人，迪达拉便匆匆关上了门按电梯下去了。

“……”这都是什么样的误会。

他顿时觉得这个世界充满了恶意。

驱车回家的路上，他隐约看到一头白毛趴在宠物店的门口隔着玻璃用手指逗着猫咪。这种发色属实少见，以至于他一眼就认了出来这是谁。

“怎么还不回家，”他强装严肃的摆出副架子来训斥着，“都几点了？”

卡卡西不甘示弱的瞪了他一眼，理直气壮的说道：“天都还没黑，你说过允许我出来逛逛的。”

宠物店老板也是看着他长得帅才会让他在这里站那么久，眼下一看两个帅哥就快打起来了，暗惊大事不妙，小跑着一溜烟到他们身边小声说着：“两位，您看，我们也快关门了，不如您们早些回去吧。”

卡卡西当即不说话了，宠物店不开门了，他也没理由再赖着不走，理亏的情况下最好的方法就是沉默。

带土像个斗赢的雄鸡一样趾高气昂的看着他，当着小老板的面不由分说的扯着人往车上拖。

“松手！我自己会走！”

“ok.你来。”

于是就变成了卡卡西不情不愿的走在最前面，带土和盯犯人一般在后面看着，老板愣了愣，这两人到底什么关系？

坐上车了卡卡西便安分了许多，扣好安全带整个人吹着凉风闭目养神，也不管带土和他说的各种莫名其妙的话。

“生气了？”带土问。

“……”卡卡西瞥了他一眼，“我哪又生气了。”

“你脸上就挂着这两字。”带土看着他笑笑，“该回家就回家，不是不让你出来，只是今晚降温太冷了，你穿的太薄，会感冒的。”

卡卡西闷闷的看他一眼，在他快察觉时又飞快的挪开视线，带土顿时哭笑不得。

“带土，今天有人来找我了。”

带土看着他怔住了，一时连绿灯了都没反应过来，身后排成排的车子不满的鸣笛声一下又让他回神驱车继续向前。

“谁？”

“她说她是我妈，还说你就是个趁火打劫的罪人。”

“……”

带土顿时如吃了黄连的哑巴。一腔苦水泛上心头。以前他家与隔壁旗木家关系挺不错，带土十九岁时旗木家诞下个可爱的小孩子，但从那时起带土就一直没见过他母亲长什么样，问他他也只是说“妈妈上班去了”，家长会都是父亲，签字也是父亲，带土看在眼里难受在心里，那么小的小孩，她怎么会忍心。

卡卡西六岁那年，父亲去世了，是在一次缉毒任务中壮烈牺牲的，连尸体都找不到。那晚的卡卡西躺在带土的身边，还是那双死鱼眼，但什么事都瞒不过他，他什么都知道了，他只是靠在带土的怀里，一双小手圈住了他的腰，轻轻的叫他“哥哥”，眼角的泪花被他飞速擦了过去，整个人浑浑噩噩的抽噎着，带土拍拍他的背，当时他刚大学毕业，没有一点哄小孩子的经验，只能抽出压箱底的童话故事书来读给他听，边听，卡卡西就边沉沉的睡了。

在带土眼里，卡卡西一直都是个优秀到有些孤独的人，他总是独来独往，平时在学校也不笑，只有和自己在一起时笑的次数多一点。之后带土搬家了，小家伙长大了些，走亲访友看到他的亲戚就叫他“爸爸”，带土去相亲时他就乖乖呆在家里不哭也不闹，甜甜的叫他“哥哥”。

这一养便是十一年，之间卡卡西越来越开朗，也不再逃避父亲死亡了的现实，因为带土曾说“你的父亲，是真正的英雄”。卡卡西看着他从一个大学毕业生到现在稳稳当当的总裁位置，他们间的感情早就越过了爱情直接上升到亲情。苦苦养了他那么多年，现在自己反倒成了千古罪人，任谁也无法承担这莫须有的罪名。

“带土，其实我都知道的，”橘色的光照到他的脸庞，在晚霞下扑闪的睫毛仿佛带上了光，脸上细小的白色绒毛也能全数看清，他低头看着交缠的手指，发丝被风吹的四处飞扬，遮住了他的一只眼睛。“我都知道这些年来你对我有多好，哪怕是在我不听你的话顶撞你的时候你也没有打过我骂过我，就算你那样做了我也不会怪你。我不会离开你的。”

带土对对卡卡西产生异样感情的自己深恶痛疾，同时却又不得不承认内心深处自己那再明显不过的偏爱，他可以自言自语很轻易的说出他爱卡卡西，但这是对他人秘而不宣的。他的心思如同繁琐的丝线，他告诉自己那是背德，那不是爱——尽管他们并不是真正的父子，但卡卡西也不该和一个奔四的男人在一起，当他三十岁风华正茂时，自己已经四十八岁面临半百，而且他们不会有孩子，这是带土最不愿意让卡卡西做的。

他不想在自己死亡后让他孤零零的活着。

“下车吧。”

卡卡西闻言拉开车门下了车，寒风阵阵，他在等带土将车停好。

带土搓搓手下了车，被风吹起的卡卡西的衫裾在风中扬起，飘忽的样子如同天空中不太规则的软云，一抹斜阳将他的棱角映的格外柔和，风摇响了窗前的风铃，也摇动了带土的心。

他牵起卡卡西的手，如从前每一次牵着他。

“回家了。”

“嗯。”

tbc.


	3. 事后管教

04.

卡卡西又在学校里打架了。

对方都被打倒在地挨了两次又快又有力的脚踢，他还是疯了一样的揪起对方的衣领又快又狠的往脸上揍去。有学生路过想去阻止他，马上又被卡卡西瞪了一眼不分青红皂白的拉进去一拳打翻在地，连着先前一起倒在地的男生三人扭打了起来。围观的人都看着不敢上前，只有几个人跑去告诉了教导主任，教导主任才姗姗来迟。

“卡卡西！你在干什么！给我停下来！”水门上前一把扣住卡卡西的肩膀将人往后扳倒在地，又叫了同学先去把受伤的同学扛去了医务室。

卡卡西急促喘息着，他的脸也被人狠狠的挠了一道，在右脸脸颊上留下了又长又红的痕迹，血珠外渗染红他惨白的脸颊，面罩也被抓破了一条缝，露出的皮肤和墨色的面罩形成鲜明的对比。

“卡卡西，先起来吧。”水门松开了他站起身来伸出一只手递到他面前，眼中满是温柔的责备。

卡卡西轻哼一声，起身半蹲时单手杵地半低身子以脚心为点用腿画圆猛的给了水门一记腿击，好在水门反应速度快，飞速跳起落地时作格挡状挡下了卡卡西略微乏力的勾拳，黄发随着他的动作轻轻晃动着，汗液滴落在地面被鞋底磨得没了踪迹。水门逐渐发现好言劝说在一个没了理智的人面前毫无作用，他开始用出不属于老师管教学生的力度，单手将卡卡西的手腕转了一百八十度，将膝盖骨撞上手腕神经，顿时一阵无力发麻的感觉从手心窜上了大脑，卡卡西倒吸一口凉气松了紧握成拳的手。

“放手。”

水门紧扣住他的手，不给他丝毫挣脱的机会。“你先答应我你不动手。”

卡卡西点点头，水门随即放开了他的手。他甩着手放松着，这位班主任兼教导主任对付学生的方法真是一点也不客气。

之后理所当然的，卡卡西被请去喝茶了。

猿飞看了看卡卡西，又看了看水门，眼尾旁的褶皱堆了起来，粗犷的眉毛形成了个倒八，一脸严肃的敲了敲桌。

“卡卡西，你一直都是学校的优等生，怎么会干出这种事来。”水门坐在一旁的黑色软皮沙发上，双眼中充斥的难以置信将要溢出来。

猿飞日斩翻开桌上厚厚的一本册子，手指指着用视力尚好的眼睛在纸张上扫过，最终停在了手指的地方，抬起头来看向了对面的卡卡西。“旗木卡卡西，你的学生档案并未有过违纪现象，为什么今天会做出这种事来？”

卡卡西瞪大了眼看着他。先前上中学时他没少在学校里打架，但这并不是他的长处，每次都弄得两败俱伤，双方都被通报请了家长，和别的混小子的家长来到办公室骂骂咧咧的说两句揪着孩子的耳朵和老师道歉不同，带土毕竟比起那个年龄段的父母年轻些，教育起他的方式也不同；他不打也不骂，从来不在老师面前失态，穿着一身从公司赶来的正装文质彬彬的道歉，并且私下也会心平气和的和他谈心，毕竟都在孩子的年龄犯过事，带土也不太放在心上。

但卡卡西从来不知道背后的一切原来都被带土私了了，每次转学他只是替他理着书本，平静的说着：“换个学校，不要太难过。”但卡卡西从来没有多想也不会觉得难过，毕竟他的朋友说来屈指可数。

重大违纪会记在学生档案册上，成为一生的污点。以前卡卡西从来没想过这个问题，猿飞的一席话突然让他意识到问题的重要性，同时心中生出强烈的震撼。

他以前那么多次打架违纪居然没被记？

“旗木卡卡西！回答我的问题！”猿飞皱眉抖了抖嘴中含着的烟斗，气的浑身发颤，就差站起来用烟斗砸去他头上。

卡卡西回神看着他，眼中黝黑的瞳孔又恢复了往常的大小，眼神四处游离的回答着他。“报告，没有理由。”

水门看着猿飞越发被气红的脸，起了身走到了猿飞身旁拍了拍他的肩，将桌前的茶递了过去，同时看向卡卡西的不满越发浓重。“卡卡西！你太不像话了，怎么能用这种态度和校长说话！”

卡卡西冷笑着，推算着带土到来的时间，随即越发肆无忌惮的起了身准备离开。

“卡卡西。”

男人一把将他按回了椅子上，力道之大仿佛快要将他的肩膀掐碎，从大敞着的办公室门照进来的光将他的影子整个笼罩住了卡卡西。

“你这是在干什么，我以为你已经成熟到不需要我花半个小时的时间来到学校替你解决这种类似的纠纷问题了。”他站在了卡卡西的身侧看也不看他，手从口袋里抽出一把摁到了他的头发上。

卡卡西扭头仰视着他，看不到他的眼神，只有优雅的下颚线和挺翘的鼻梁以及颈上的那条红围巾更为惹眼。

“带土，你听——”

“既然老师都已经这样说了我觉得也没什么好说的，如果有多的话那就等我闲下来再说。总之，我现在对你真的失望透顶。”

带土强大的气场顿时惹来一阵沉默，猿飞和水门看着他发愣，卡卡西收了声低头看着鞋面发呆。

“谢谢了，水门老师，猿飞校长。所以，我现在能领他回去了吗？”

水门大概没想到会有这样直爽的家长，当即点了点头，附上了句：“卡卡西同学可以在家里暂时调整下情绪，不着急返校……带土先生您也多陪陪孩子。”

“知道了，谢谢。”他刚放平语气和水门道过谢，突然又转变了态度冷冰冰的对一旁的卡卡西开口。“你还不打算走？还是你不走了，想呆在这里我也没意见。”

卡卡西嘀咕了几句，快速站起身来跟在他身后如霜打的茄子一样出了办公室，看得水门心中不由生出对带土的几分敬佩来。

真是尽职又不失个性的家长啊……

“这次又因为什么。”带土下着楼问他，楼层传来的读书声将他的声音衬的格外的小，他的目光不带丝毫的情绪，就只是单纯的发问。

“……”卡卡西刚要说出口，想起带土不温不火的态度又如鲠在喉，整个人沐浴着并不温暖的阳光心中愈发黑暗。“没什么，我心情不好。”

“你自己还不能控制自己的情绪？你平时想玩想闹我都答应你了，每天抽出时间来接送你，每天都能回家，你还有什么可以心情不好的，是不是要每个人都为你所谓的‘心情不好’买单。”带土一口气说完，淡然的签了字走出了校门。

他的一席话将卡卡西弄得如同一个罪人，所有的错都推到了他身上，甚至理由也不听的就用态度来将两人的距离拉远。

“是他先说的我！”卡卡西控制不住的呐喊出声，跟在他身后快步走着，面罩下的唇哆嗦着，整个人控制不住的快要被涌来的误会给淹没到窒息。

“我不管他说的什么，你先动手了就是你的错。”他替卡卡西拉开了车门，自己又回了驾驶座上，“你一直是个好强的人我知道，你听不得别人讲我的闲话这我也知道，但你不能用这种方式去解决。卡卡西，你想过后果吗？他伤好了还会变本加厉骂的更厉害，对于流言蜚语如果你能认清虚实是完全没必要去计较的，世界上这样的人太多了，你计较不过来。”

封闭的车内空间，暖气熏的带土有些头晕，超负荷的工作量还要操心那女人的事，他的黑眼圈叠了厚厚的一层，睁眼瞬间的头痛感快随时准备将他杀死。

“我知道。”卡卡西回答着，又被带土打断了下一句。

“你不知道。如果你知道你也不会和他大打出手……”

“我说我知道！宇智波带土，听我说话！”卡卡西连名带姓的吼了出来，心中欲言又止的愤怒终于爆发了出来，“是那个畜生说我！问我为什么不姓宇智波，说我是你和别的女人的私生子，说我母亲是个妓女，你到底知不知道到底是谁有错在先！！”边说，他的眼泪就大滴大滴的落了下来，在校服裤上留下了水印。

“我再也不麻烦你了，明天给我找套房吧，我搬出去住。”

带土头疼如针扎，被卡卡西吼的一个脑袋有两个大。

“烦。”他不满的皱着眉，汽车引擎发动的轰鸣声在街道上响着，他踩着油门一路飙到宁静的郊区，在路边停下了车降了车窗。

“抱歉。”带土还是放低姿态开口了，抽进嘴里的烟随着他说话跑了出来，给他的脸庞蒙上了一层白纱。“你知道我性子就那样，最近工作又多，有点听不进话。”

卡卡西将校服领子立了起来，吹进车里的风还有些冷，他忍不住的哆嗦。他理解带土，但每次一遇到误会后他总是这两句话，不是性子原因就是工作问题，他已经不想再去深究可信度了，几天前和对方培养起的暧昧被一场风波给决堤，淹没了他乐观懵懂的心。

“好。”卡卡西有气无力的应了一声，阖了眼侧过身子不再去看他。

“卡卡西。”

“卡卡西。”

“卡卡西？”

带土连叫了三声，他才烦躁的转过头来看着他。“做什么。”

带土将手贴向他的额头，有些发烫，先前的抓痕已经停止渗血了，但还是就这样被带土掰着头打量了起来。

“疼吗？”

卡卡西摇摇头。

“该去打针了，你可能感冒了。”

卡卡西不想作出回答，揉了揉眼又转了回去。

“不要再说觉得自己拖累到我什么的话，你就权当我刚才说的都是气话吧。”带土贴着他亲了亲他的脸颊。

又是这样，每次道歉完就来亲他抱他，自己主动时又毫不留情的推开，他已经厌倦这种恶心的哄孩子游戏了。

卡卡西猛的推开了他，眼中强烈的隔阂与陌生感是他从未对带土有过的。

“你还要说多少气话？还要我原谅你多少次。”

带土踉跄的稳住了身子，将落下的烟头捡起扔出了窗外。摸向他脸颊的手指逐渐冷了下来。

“再也不会了，这是最后一次。”

卡卡西环胸睥睨着他，“你的话，我到底能信多少，你什么时候才能说话算数。”

“你可以亲自监督我。”带土笑了笑。

“在你成为宇智波卡卡西之后。”

“在你十八岁之后。”

带土将他倔强的按到怀里，揉着他的银发亲了亲额头。“别人哄你只是为了讨好你，但我是真的想让你开心。之后的事情我会去处理的，对那种话就不要太放在心上了好吗？”

卡卡西也不是带土，固执起来没完，其实带土只要一动真情实感他就有些撑不住，整张脸都控制不住的发红。

“知道了……”

带土看着他别扭的表情有些无措，坐回了位子上拉过他的手扣着。“我知道你父亲在你心里的地位，我不会逼迫你的本意。”

“什么？”卡卡西不解的看着他。

“你以后有两个姓，你可以姓旗木，也可以姓宇智波。别人再这样说你你就可以告诉他你也姓宇智波，不要自卑，也不要冲动生气。”

“因为你一直是宇智波，从我决定让你留在我身边那天起就是——”

“——我的宇智波。”

tbc.


End file.
